herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Guys in Seven Colors of the Rainbow
Red Terry-kofxiv.jpg|Terry Bogard (SNK series) Kazuki-sen.jpg|Kazuki Kazama (Samurai Shodown series) Mario SSBU.png|Mario (Mario franchise) Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpsons (The Simpsons) Render Dragon Ball Goku.png|Goku (Dragon Ball franchise) Phineas hey.png|Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) Ken-ssfiv.jpg|Ken Masters (Street Fighter series) Mm-character.jpg|Red (M&M) Pokemon Trainer (Red) SSBU.png|Red (Pokemon) Zero (Mega Man X).png|Zero (Mega Man X series) Spike ape escape.png|Spike (Ape Escape series) Chara knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Monkey D. Luffy.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Iron man in Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite.png|Iron Man (Marvel Universe) Protoman10.png|Porto Man (Mega Man classic series) Peter Parker (Earth-616) from New Avengers Vol 2 2 Cover 0001.png|Spider-Man (Marvel Universe) Boom-allrangers-red.jpeg|Red Rangers (Power Rangers) Liu Kang mk11.png|Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat series) S-l1600kan.jpg|Shotaro Kaneda (Akira) Optimusprime.png|Optimus Prime (Transformers G1) Yukimura-sw4art.jpg|Yukimura Sanada (Samurai Warriors series) Yukimura Sanada.png|Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku BASARA series) Zero - Standing.jpg|Zero (Mega Man Zero series) Kenshi_Fullbody.png|Kenshi Takahashi (Mortal Kombat series) Zhou Yu Artwork (DW9).png|Zhou Yu (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Gan_Ning_Artwork_(DW9).png|Gan Ning (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Lu_Meng_Artwork_(DW9).png|Lu Meng (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Sun_Jian_Artwork_(DW9).png|Sun Jian (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Sun_Quan_Artwork_(DW9).png|Sun Quan (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Sun_Ce_Artwork_(DW9).png|Sun Ce (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Lu_Su_Artwork_(DW9).png|Lu Su (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) KaiCGI2018.png|Kai (LEGO Ninjago) 3905814-robins.jpg|Robin (DC Universe) The-Rescuers-the-rescuers-5009968-1024-576.jpg|Bernard (The Rescuers) Mickey Mouse .jpg|Mickey Mouse (Disney Universe) Axel-ffs.JPG.jpg|Axel Hawk (SNK series) King_Dominick.png|King Dominick (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Orange Ryo-kofxiv.jpg|Ryo Sakazaki (SNK series) Lincoln_Smile.png|Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) 258px-A61.jpg|Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) T&Jerry.png|Jerry the Mouse (Tom & Jerry) SunWukong111.jpg|Sun Wukong (Journey to the West) Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O' Malley (The Aristocats) Toulouse.png|Toulouse (The Aristocats) Yamchab.png|Yamcha (Dragon Ball series) Krillin.png|Krillin (Dragon Ball series) Gohan (Adult).png|Gohan (Dragon Ball series) Yellow Andy-kofxiv.jpg|Andy Bogard (SNK series) Kaede_ngbc.jpg|Kaede (The Last Blade series) SpongeBob SquarePants Render.png|SpongeBob SquarePants (character) Pac-Man SSB4.png|Pac-Man (character) Huang_Zhong_Artwork_(DW9).png|Huang Zhong (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Guo_Jia_Artwork_(DW9).png|Guo Jia (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) TigerRanger02.jpg|Boi (Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger) Scorpion MK11.png|Scorpion (Mortal Kombat series) TailsTSR.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Despicable-me-minions.jpg|Minions (Despicable Me franchise) Naruto Uzumaki (Part II).png|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto franchise) Pikachu Render.png|Pikachu (Pokemon franchise) 9ACDEDD7-4B33-4150-B9BE-E9EA6D68FE8D.jpeg|Yellow Rangers (Power Rangers) Tweety.png|Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes franchise) 275px-BumblebeeRIC.jpg|Bumblebee (Transformers G1) Jakesalad.png|Jake (Adventure Time) Daxter.png|Daxter (Jak and Daxter series) 2010-05-27 14;08.png|Kururu (Sgt. Frog) 8FBDE0E1-A758-42B1-B3A2-A505722865F9.png|Arthur Read (Arthur) Yellow hello.jpg|Yellow (M&M) Birdie_(Street_Fighter_V).png|Birdie (Street Fighter series) Sean-matsuda.jpg|Sean Matsuda (Street Fighter series) Green Ben 10 (Reboot).png|Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 franchise) Luigi SSBU.png|Luigi (Mario franchise) 7438127B-F7C1-49D9-8C90-C73AC741E8E5.jpeg|Green Rangers (Power Rangers series) LloydCGI2018.png|Lloyd Garmadon (LEGO Ninjago) 1000px-Green Lantern Corps 005.jpg|Green Lantern Corps (DC Universe) Open-uri20150608-27674-1jdbpa8 be64ca1b.png|Hulk (Marvel Universe) Zhao Yun Dynasty Warriors 9.png|Zhao Yun (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Guan_Yu_Artwork_(DW9).png|Guan Yu (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Zhang_Fei_(DW9).png|Zhang Fei (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Zhuge_Liang_(DW9).png|Zhuge Liang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Liu_Bei_Artwork_(DW9).png|Liu Bei (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Ma_Chao_Artwork_(DW9).png|Ma Chao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Jiang_Wei_Artwork_(DW9).png|Jiang Wei (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Pang_Tong_Artwork_(DW9).png|Pang Tong (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Lee101.png|Rock Lee (Naruto franchise) Ferb Fletcher.png|Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) Yoda.png|Yoda (Star Wars franchise) Shrek1.png|Shrek (character) Render 53 Nico Z.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball franchise) Zoro Unlimited World Red Post Skip.png|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece series) Kyle-broflovski.png|Kyle Broflovski (South Park) Peter Pan Transparent.png|Peter Pan (Disney's Peter Pan) Vlcsnap-2017-11-04-19h21m50s849.jpg|Keroppi (Keroppi and Friends) 250px-Keroro.png|Keroro (Sgt. Frog) Teentitans beastboy.png|Beast Boy (DC Universe) T.K. 01.png|T.K. Takaishi (Digimon Adventure) Guan_Ping_(DW9).png|Guan Ping (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Guan Suo (DW9).png|Guan Suo (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Burai_with_Dragon_Buckler.jpg|Burai (Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger) Daigo Dairangers.jpg|Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star (Gosei Sentai Dairanger) Ma_Dai_Artwork_(DW9).png|Ma Dai (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Liu_Shan_Artwork_(DW9).png|Liu Shan (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Xu_Shu_Artwork_(DW9).png|Xu Shu (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Zhang_Bao_Artwork_(DW9).png|Zhang Bao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Aaron normal.png|Aaron Fox (Nexo Knights) Zhoucang-dw9.png|Zhou Cang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Blue Captain_America_Vol_6_2_Textless.jpg|Captain America (Marvel Universe) Sonic_SSBU.png|Sonic the Hedgehog DOA5_Akira_Render.png|Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter series) Xiahou_Dun_Artwork_(DW9).png|Xiahou Dun (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Xiahou_Yuan_(DW9).png|Xiahou Yuan (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Tinky-winky.jpg|Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) Sub-Zero_MK11.png|Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat series) Mega_Man_SSBU.png|Mega Man Jackie_Chan_(Jackie_Chan_Adventures).png|Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) MMBN4MegaMan_render(MegaMan.EXE).png|Mega Man.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network series) Klonoa.png|Klonoa Akira.jpg|Akira (Hikari Sentai Maskman) TriceraRanger01.jpg|Dan (Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger) Tumblr_p4xnd1QBhy1rf1yd3o5_r1_500_-_billy-mmpr-teen-1994.jpg|Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Galford_(2019).png|Galford (Samurai Shodown series) Johnny_Cage_(Mortal_Kombat_X).png|Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat series) Prince_Julian.png|Prince Julian (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Will Stronghold.png|Will Stronghold (Sky High) Tai 20.png|Tai Kamiya (Digimon Adventure) Cao Pi Artwork (DW9).png|Cao Pi (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Pang De (DW9).png|Pang De (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Li_Dian_Artwork_(DW9).png|Li Dian (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Sima_Shi_Artwork_(DW9).png|Sima Shi (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Sima_Zhao_(DW9).png|Sima Zhao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Xiahou_Ba_Artwork_(DW9).png|Xiahou Ba (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Mega Man Volnutt.png|Mega Man Volnutt (Mega Man Legends series) DipperthePines-0.png|Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) Finn_with_bionic_arm.png|Finn the Human (Adventure Time) JayS10.png|Jay Walker (Ninjago) Clay normal.png|Clay Moorington (Nexo Knights) Yue_Jin_(DW9).png|Yue Jin (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Robert-kofxiv.jpg|Robert Garcia (SNK series) Indigo Joseph_(JKoD).png|Joseph (Joseph: King of Dreams) Waluigi SMP.png|Waluigi (Super Mario Bros) Jonathan ASB.jpg|Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) SpyroLegend.png|Spyro the Dragon Hua Xiong (DW9).png|Hua Xiong (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Purple Zuo_Ci_Artwork_(DW9).png|Zuo Ci (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Shunei-kofxivconcept.jpg|Shun'ei (SNK series) SSBU Wario Overalls.png|Wario (Super Mario Bros) Coco Hector render.png|Hector (Coco) Category:Blog posts